Trickster's Woman
by ladi-lightning
Summary: Set in the spring and summer after Trickster's Queen. Aly and Nawat finally wed, and have a baby, and George becomes involved in a plot to kill the Lioness.


Trickster's Woman 

This is a fanfic based in the spring after Trickster's Queen. All characters, places and terms belong to the Almighty Tammy.

Chapter One- Matrimony

January 464 H.E

Rajmuat, Kypriang

Copper Isles

Lady Alianne of Pirates Swoop and Balitang Palace stood in front of the huge vanity mirror in her dressing room. She admired her long dress. It was an ivory lace affair with lots of layers and puffs here and there, that she had chosen herself, with the aid of Dovasary and Winnamine Balitang. Normally, she wouldn't wear such a thing but this was a special occasion.

"Are you done fluffing your feathers?" 14 year old Queen Dovasary asked dryly.

Aly grinned. Dove _would _have to ruin the moment. "Well, you can talk. Look at your dress. I've never seen so many sparkly things at once."

Dove stuck her chin out. "Don't mock. You should see what _Sarai _is wearing. Even though she has settled down in a nice country house with Zaimid, she hasn't lost her affection for fancy clothes and jewels. My sister will always be a devoted Royal."

Saraiyu Hetnim had eloped with the head Royal Healer of Carthak, Zaimid Hetnim, almost a year ago. She had just given birth to a baby boy, whom she named Mequen, after her and Dove's deceased father. He had also been Winna's husband, and bore her two children, Petranne and Elsren. Elsren had died in the Raka Rebellion. Sarai was expecting another boy in eight months, who was to be named Elsren Dunevon, in the respects of Elsren and the late King Dunevon Jimajen.

"Aly?" A familiar voice enquired.

Aly yelped. "Mother! Why aren't you with Da and the Salmalins?"

Alanna the Lioness and King's Champion, of Pirate's Swoop, walked into the room. She was wearing loose silk breeches in deep purple with a red tunic braided in gold over top of a cream blouse with wide sleeves. Her famous purple eyes were outlined in gold. Aly couldn't help noticing that Alanna's red hair had streaks of grey. _She's so _oldAly thought. _Forty-four isn't that old, though… is it?_

"Well, daughter of mine, you have finally reached adulthood. Congratulations. When I was eighteen I had earned my knight's shield and married the King of the Thieves. You have successfully pulled off a rebellion, and got married and pregnant."

Aly could tell Alanna had a hidden agenda, but she said nothing. The Lioness would take no time at all to tell Aly what she was _really_ thinking about.

"Yes, Mother."

"You are so young, you have so much ahead of you. Do you realise that?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Well, what I mean to say is… please don't rush into marriage. I know I did, but it wasn't the best thing I accomplished, apart from you beautiful children. I just… want a man that _understands_ me, and doesn't laugh when I say I want to fly to the moon. Your Da, well, h-he's…" Alanna burst into tears. It was the first time Aly had seen her mother cry. Alanna was usually so tough, and laughed things off instead of submitting to her emotions.

"Mother," Aly put her arm around her sobbing mother.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad mother, never around when you children were young, and even less when you grew up. It's no wonder you ran away, Aly. I'm not suited for this muck of being a faithful wife and a doting mother." Alanna's eyeliner was smudged with tears.

"Knock, knock!" The door opened. It was Queen Thayet of Tortall.

"Oh dear," she whispered. "Whatever is the matter?"

Alanna straightened up, and wiped her eyes. "Just giving Aly the Mother to Daughter pre-matrimonial chat, Thayet. Is it time for the bridesmaids?"

Thayet nodded. She and Alanna left Aly in the room by herself, with jaunty waves and good luck kisses.

Aly sat in her chair, thinking about her future husband. He was smart, strong, clever, quick, and tenderly affectionate. In Aly's eyes, he was _perfect. _

"Aly?" It was Alan, her twin brother. "Listen, Sister. It's time for you to make your entrance. Don't trip, sneeze, belch or cry. You have to look as composed and serene as possible. Got that?"

Aly nodded like a little girl would, after being told she was to sit still and be a good girl for Mama and Da.

Alan tweaked her nose. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Somehow this made Aly feel extremely nervous. She glanced down at her bulging stomach. _Well, kiddo down there. It's time for us to make an entrance._

George met her at the door to the Palace hall, where the vows would be held. He took her hand, and together they entered.

Aly walked slowly down the aisle to sweet music supplied by the realm's finest musicians. She looked straight ahead at her bridesmaids: Thayet, Alanna, Dove, Sarai, Winnamine, Daine, and Keladry. Sarralyn Salmalin and Petranne Balitang, the flower girls, skipped ahead strewing white and pink rose petals everywhere.Sarra looked thrilled to be involved in the occasion and beamed at her Da. Numair smiled back at her in return.

Aly walked on. Then, when she was a few paces away from where George would leave her, she saw him. Aly couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her eyes and her bride's smile wavered and wobbled.

George let her go. Aly felt her legs turn to lead as she walked up to her future husband and faced him. He took her hands with his.

The acting minister, Aly's grandfather Sir Myles of Olau, cleared his throat.

(I'll stop here and write more later)


End file.
